John Warren (1525-1576)
}} Several generations of the Warren family lived at Nayland, Suffolk, UK. Vital statistics * Warenne Family Ancestry * born about 1522-1525 * buried Apr. 23, 1576, Nayland, Suffolk. (Will made 21 April 1576 and proved in June 1576) * Son of Robert Warren 1485A and Margaret. * His estate in Nayland parish, Suffolk was called Corlie or Curlie. * First Wife's name is unknown; she was mother of John the Elder, John the Middle, Richard, and Stephen. * Second Wife married on Dec. 10, 1559 at Nayland to the widow Christian HINSON, by whom he had no children. * Third Wife married on Sep. 5, 1563, Nayland, Agnes HOWLET (bur. Nov. 25, 1567, Nayland), mother of Anne/Agnes. * Fourth Wife married on Jan. 30, 1568/9 at Great Horkesley, Margaret FIRMETT (bur. Apr. 19, 1576, Nayland), widow of Mr. COLE, who was mother of Margaret. Biography John Warren lived on Corlie Estate in a rural strip of Nayland Parish, known also as Nayland-with-Wissington. The majority of residents in this area were farmers and this was probably the trade of John. Most of what we know about his comes from his own will, recorded in 1576 and listing all of his surviving children, which clearly sets his time of death to that year. A lot of relevant information also comes from his father's will. There were two surviving sons named John. John Warren, The Elder 1550 (b. 1550) and John Warren (1555-1613) (b. 1552). While it frequently happened that if an older child died his name was passed to a younger sibling, it is rare for two living children to have the same name. It is possible that John the Elder was a sickly child, and the parents were not sure what prospects there were for other children. The farmhouse on Corlie Road (now named Cawley Road) burned down long ago. * John the Elder - b. 1550 - named in will * John the Middle - b. 1552 - named in will * Richard Warren - b. 1555 - named in will * Anne Warren - b. 1558 - named in will Stepchildren of John Warren * Agnes Cole - daughter of his wife Margaret Cole. - Named in will * John Cole - son of his wife Margaret Cole - Named in will The Will of John Warren * The Will of John Warren of Nayland nexte Stoke in the County of Suffolk, husbandman, 21 April 1576. To John Warren my eldest son and to the heirs of his body lawfully begotten my house that I now dwell in with the lands, woods, and pastures thereunto belonging with the appurtenances lying in the parish of Nayland, known by the name Curlie, held by copy of court of Sir Thomas Danby, knight, Lord of the Manor, which I now deliver by surrender to John Prentise and Robert Patton to the use of my eldest son John, on condition that he pay £20 out of the said lease and lands to my second son John Warren. If he die without living issue then to my second son John and the heirs of his body, and if the said John my "myddle" son die without living issue then to son Richarde Warren and to his heires lawfully begotten. For lack of such heirs to daughter Anne Warren and her heirs. To son John the elder my farm implements, and to him and his brothers John the middle and Richard and his sister Anne the household goods, pewter, brass, and livestock. To Agnes Coole, my wife's daughter, all the appurtenances that did belong to my wife that last was. To John Cole, my wife's son, a chafing dish and a candlestick. To twelve of the poorest people of Naylond 12d. to be divided among them. All residue of my goods and chattels, debts paid and my expenses discharged, to be equally divided among my four children and my two brothers James and William Warren whom I make executors, and I give them five loads of wood lying felled on my ground for their pains. I make John Prentise supervisor and I give to him 12d. Witnesses : John Prentise, Roberte Patten, Anthonye Speed, and James Warren. Proved 5 June 1576 by the executors named, William Warren in his own person and James Warren in the person of said William. References